


Uncontrollably Fond

by MarieFlo



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Kim Woo Bin - Fandom, 함부로 애틋하게 | Uncontrollably Fond (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFlo/pseuds/MarieFlo
Summary: Une jeune garçon découvre qu'elle à une maladie grave et qu'elle va bientôt mourir. En même temps, elle rentre en contact avec le seul garçon qu'elle à toujours aimé. La carrière cinématographique de son bien aimé lui permet de suivre chacune de ses actualités tout en étant à l'abris de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'ils vont enfin se retrouver, la vie va devoir s'arrêter d'un seul coup.





	Uncontrollably Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncontrollably Fond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465839) by Jo Soo-won Shin Seung-woo. 
  * Inspired by [Uncontrollably Fond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467153) by Park Hyun Suk. 
  * Inspired by [Uncontrollably Fond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467156) by Park Hyun Suk. 



> Cette fan fiction est basé sur le drama coréen aux 60 millions de vue qui retrace l'histoire d'un couple qui n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre au début pourtant destinés à passer leur vie ensemble. La fin est triste, très triste mais j'ai préféré la modifier et la rendre encore plus triste. Pour moi c'est la meilleure façon de finir la série. Si la fin doit être triste, Pourquoi ne pas y aller jusqu'au bout ?

**Chapitre 1: La maladie**

 

_Depuis 19 jours exactement je l'ai croisé au bord de la route dans un accident. Elle n'a absolument pas changé. Elle a l'air de ne pas me reconnaître alors je fais comme si de rien était je prend en charge l'accident qui venait de se produire. Notre rencontre aurait pu s'arrêter là, encore une fois mais ... quelques jours plus tard, encore une fois au bord de la route, comme le destin voulait nous dire quelque chose on se recroise dans un autre accident. A sa façon de m'aborder, je suis sur qu'elle me reconnaît lorsque je l'ai retenu par le bras mais pourquoi de cette manière là?_

 

No Eul en pleure : Non non non ! Ne me touche pas !! Ne m'approche pas!

Jun Yeong : Donc tu me reconnais hein? 

No Eul  : Bien sur je te reconnais. Tu fais la Une des journaux tous les jours avec tes conquêtes, ton drama est suivi et commenté par milliers de personnes, et est devenu un feuilleton pour les paparazzi qui n'arrête pas de vous suivre cette jeune actrice et toi... Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir. Le passé est passés toi et tes conquêtes me dégoutent simplement de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. 

Jun Yeong : Arrête. Arrête ça No Eul . S'il te plait arrête.

No Eul  : Arrêter quoi hein ??? Tu te crois tout permis c'est ça? Tu part et tu reviens comme si de rien était. Tu rentres dans ma vie et tu t'apprêtes à tout chambouler encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête exactement? 

Jun Yeong: Désolé ... _d'un air triste._

No Eul En se dirigeant vers sa voiture : Dis pas ça! Arrête toi ! Je veux pas te voir ! je veux pas t'entendre ! je ne veux même pas que tu savoir que tu existe. 

 _Presque choqué par ses mots, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je la regarde quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'en aller._ Elle se retourne une dernière fois et entre dans sa voiture. Réalisant tout à coup que si elle partait je ne la verrai plus, mon esprit se remet rapidement en place. A la dernière seconde où elle rentre dans sa voiture, je l'attrape et l'enlace. Sans pouvoir nous retenir, elle et moi pleurons à chaudes larmes en nous faisant face. 

No Eul: S'il te plaît, Jun Yeong ne me retiens pas. Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie.

Jun Yeong: Non j'arrête pas. Tu sais très bien que je te laisse t'en aller ne reviendra pas. Donc, je peux pas te laisser partir. On doit parler. On a besoin de discuter. On se revoit aujourd'hui après 8 ans de séparation, de manque et de regret, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'on discute pour mettre les choses au clair? 

No Eul :  Qu'est-ce que ça va changer hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour moi? 

Jun Yeong  : Que ça change quelque chose ou pas, je ne te laisse pas partir comme ça, pas après tout ce temps. 

_Il tire No Eul face à lui et lui prend le bras pour l'entraîner à sa voiture. Il ouvre la portière et installe No Eul coté passager avant de faire le tour pour prendre la place conductrice. Sur la route, il est son Manager pour demander de récupéré la voiture de No Eul._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapitre 2: L'explication**

 

_Dans la voiture un grand calme règne, le silence total. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler. No Eul regarde par la fenêtre à l'opposer de Jun Yeong en réfléchissant à l'excuse va donner. Et au pire des cas, à comment lui annoncer._

_Ils sont arrivés à l'appartement de  juin et s'installent. Jun Yeong prépare un café alors que No Eul une couverture sur les épaules regarde par la fenêtre. Elle cntemple Jun Yeong graçe à la lumière à la fenêtre assombri par la lumière du jour et en oublie sa faiblesse : sa maladie._

 

Manager: Jun Yeong, tu es où ? Le tournage devait commencer depus 20 minutes deja ! Tu es où exactement? Tu disais être en route. Où est-tu? 

Jun Yeong : Tout vas bien, Hung. J'ai eu un accident sur la route et je ne pense pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui.

Manager: Quoi un accident ?? Comment ça un accident? Tu vas bien ? Aucune photo n'a été prise ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Jun Yeong: Tout vas bien. Je suis rentrer chez moi me reposer. Au revoir Hung. 

No Eul : Le travail te rappel à l'ordre? 

Jun Yeong: Désolé, je n'ai pas une seconde pour moi avec lui. 

No Eul : T'excuse pas je comprends. Et si tu doit y aller, je comprendrai très bien. 

Jung Yeong: Je n'irai nulle part, ne cherche pas à l'éviter. Tiens _en lui tendant sa tasse de thé_ . Bois ça et vient t'asseoir. 

No Eul : Maintenant que je suis assise, que veux-tu s'avoir exactement? 

Jun Yeong: Commençons par le commencement. Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps? Tu es mariée? Des enfants? Ah oui ... et ... heum ... J'ai appris pour Belle-Maman désolé. 

No Eul: Merci pour les fleurs que tu as envoyées d'ailleurs.

Jun Yeong: Oui désolé, j'aurai préféré être là pour soutenir mais j'étais en Europe à ce moment là. Impossible d'annuler le contrat.

No Eul: En tout cas tu y as pensé. Merci à toi.

Jun Yeong: Bon maintenant raconte moi tout.

 

 _Elle a commencé à parler de son travail de journaliste, de sa vie quotidienne, de ses activités favoris puis de petit-à-petit, ils en sont arrivés à leur vie au lycée, de la vie d'étudiant, des mésaventures de la vie jusqu'à arriver à évoquer leur séparation._  

No Eul: A l'époque, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être stupide ! 

Jun Yeong: Stupide non, mais on s'aimait. 

No Eul: Ouais bon ça c'est du passé.

Jun Yeong: Est-ce que tu es entrain de dire que tu me déteste maintenant? 

Non Eul: Pourquoi je te détesterai ? 

Jun Yeong: Je sais pas, tu viens de dire qu'on ne s'aimait plus.

No Eul: Oui, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Mais ne pas s'aimer ne doit pas vouloir dire qu'on se déteste, si ? 

Jun Yeong: Ah bah je vois qu'on oublie les petits pari d'avant.

Non Eul: De quoi tu parles? 

Jun Yeong: Le dernier jour, on a fait un pari avant de nous quitter. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Non Eul: Pas vraiment non. Dit moi.

Jun Yeong: On sait dit que si un jour on se rencontrait et qu'on ne s'aimait plus, on se détesterai jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ...

No Eul: ... parce qu'il vaut mieux détester quelqu'un que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Oui je m'en souviens. Ça veut dire que tu m'as toujours détestée ? 

Jun Yeong: Je vois que tu n'as pas changé hein. Toujours à pensé au pire. 

No Eul en souriant : Je ne vois pas tout de quoi tu veux parler. 

Jun Yeong: Je ne t'ai jamais détester. Bien au contraire. 

Non Eul: Depuis tout ce temps ? Avec toutes tes conquêtes ? Ouais bien sur ! Va faire avaler ça à quelqu'un d'autre. 

 Jun Yeong: Tu vois, tu ne me crois pas. Les choses que tu voit dans la presse sont toutes fausses ou inventés exprès pour plaire au public. Toutes "mes conquêtes" sont de nouvelles actrice avec qui je travail ou j'ai travailler. Parfois il ne faut pas chercher loin : Le public aime les potins donc on leur en donne pour promouvoir nos films.

Non Eul: Oui bien sur. Et tu vas me faire avaler que tu n'as fréquenter personne d'autre que moi. 

Jun Yeong: Si je te dis ça je te mentirai. Après notre séparation j'ai pas arrêté de tout essayer pour trouver quelqu'un comme toi. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Sauf que j'ai fini par abandonner. J'aurai pu trouver la plus belle fille du monde, la plus gentille et la plus parfaite possible, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à depuis le premier jour ... et encore maintenant.

Non Eul: Ah .. Heu ... Ben ... désolée. J'ai refait ma vie et fréquenté quelqu'un depuis la faculté. 

Jun Yeong: Tu parles de ce bon vieux meilleur ami ? 

No Eul: Pour moi c'est le cas. Mais tu sais que l'amitié fille-garçon n'existe pas. Regarde nous. 

Jun Yeong: Si tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne m'aimes absolument pas, je ne dirai plus rien et accepterai que l'amitié fille-garçon n'existe pas. Vas-y.

Non Eul: Je ne t'aime pas. _d'un ton faible._

Jun Yeong: Il va falloir me convaincre là. 

Non Eul: Je ne t'aime pas. _D'un ton plus fort mais sans conviction._

Jun Yeong: C'est mieux mais toujours pas convainquant. _En riant._

No Eul: Arrête ça c'est pas drôle.

Jun Yeong: Tu n'as pas vu ta tête c'est pour ça que tu dit ça. 

No Eul: Pourtant, je peux te jurer que je ne t'aime plus.

Jun Yeong: Alors, pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec ton fameux ami ? 

No Eul: Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

Jun Yeong: Tu vient de dire que l'amitié garçon n'existe pas. Donc, si tu l'aimes pas comme ça, tu aimes forcément quelqu'un d'autre. 

No Eul: Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Et tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. 

Jun Yeong: Qu'est-ce que je veux exactement? 

No Eul: Bon je pense que j'ai passé plus de temps qu'il ne fallait ici. Il est temps que je rentre. Au revoir Jun Yeong _en se levant brusquement_ . 

Jun Yeong en la _retenant_ : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le reconnaître? Quel est le problème? 

No Eul: Il faut que je rentre.

Jun Yeong: Dit le.

No Eul: Dire quoi exactement?

Jun Yeong: Tu sait très bien.

No Eul: Tu vas être déçu mais je ne suis pas la No Eul qui a te donnait tout ce que tu voulais. C'est fini tout ça. Vas falloir t'y faire.

Jun Yeong: Pourquoi lutter hein? 

Non Eul: Pourquoi ne pas le faire?

Jun Yeong: Donc tu reconnais que tu luttes en ce moment même?

Non Eul: Ben merde alors. Arrête de forcer. Je ne t'aime plus c'est fini. J'ai tourné la page et tu devrais vivement le faire.

Jun Yeong: Je n'ai pas tourné la page en 8 ans! Tu crois que je pourrai maintenant faire que je t'ai retrouvé ?

No Eul: J'en sais rien Jun Yeong. Mais il va le falloir.

Jun Yeong: Et pourquoi ça?

Non Eul: Simplement parce que.

Jun Yeong: Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Si tu veux dire quelque chose dit le merde !

No Eul: Jun Yeong C'est fini ok? Je ne t'aime pas et tu ferais mieux de m'oublier.

Jun Yeong: Mais pourquoi donc je ne pourrai pas t'aimer? 

No Eul: PARCE QUE JE VAIS MOURIR GROS CON !!! JE VAIS MOURIR OK ?! C'est fini pour moi voilà. T'as eu ce que tu voulais? T'es content j'espère.   _Sur ce, elle s'en va en claquant la porte._

 

 

**Chapitre 3 : La recherche**

 

_Cela fait maintenant huit  jours No Eul est parti alors que Jun Yeong était incapable d'agir pendant longtemps après avoir appris la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, il courait sans cesse et en vain à la recherche de No Eul. Depuis, il a confié sa recherche à son manager qui n'a rien trouvé. Alors il a engagé un détective privé, diffusé l'information à toutes les chaînes de la ville et mis fin à tous ses contrats pour s'occuper de retrouver No Eul. Il a contacté ses amis du lycée grâce aux réseaux sociaux. Il essaya encore et encore, jour et nuit sans relâche. Et un jour, la bouche à oreille à fait parvenir la nouvelle aux oreilles des amis de No Eul. Il rapporte à No Eul ce qui se passe sans qu'elle ne s'en doute. Pris d'un mélange de colère et de joie, elle se précipite chez lui. Mais arriver chez lui, personne. Alors elle prend son carnet, en déchire une feuille, y écrit son numéro et le glisse dans la boîte à lettre. Des jours passent sans que Jun Yeong ne consulte pas sa boite à lettre. C'est son manager qui est passé prendre soin de son désordres et du courrier comme à son habitude qui trouve le mot._

Manager: Jun Yeong, Jun Yeong regarde ça. Viens là, regarde ! Depuis le début il a toujours été là, avec toi! Regarde moi ça.

Jun Yeong: Hung, Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Manager _en lui donnant le papier avec un air fier_ : Tiens regarde.

Jun Yeong _avec un air stupéfait_ : Où t'as trouvé ça ??

Manager: Comme tu peux le lire, elle est venue te voir mais tu n'étais pas, elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de glisser ce mot dans la boite à lettre sauf que tu ne vérifies jamais tes lettres! Mais ça elle ne le sait pas... 

Jun Yeong: Merci Hung! Merci beaucoup. Il se jette sur le porte-manteau et prend le premier qu'il trouve avant de prendre son téléphone et ses clés pour se diriger vers la porte. 

_Arriver dans la voiture, il compose le numéro de No Eul. Le téléphone sonne une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans réponse. Il rappelle une deuxième fois, une troisième et une quatrième fois. Après une cinquième essaie, il réessaie et No Eul fraîchement sortie de douche décroche._

Non Eul: Allô. 

Jun Yeong: No Eul, c'est moi, c'est Jun Yeong. Tu m'as donné ton numéro de téléphone mais pas ton adresse sauf que je me dirige chez toi. Alors donne moi ton adresse.

Non Eul: Quoi? Maintenant? 

Jun Yeong: Oui maintenant!

Non Eul: Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis même pas habiller. Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles que maintenant? 

Jun Yeong: No Eul ce n'est pas le moment. Donne moi ton adresse et je viendrai te voir. Je dois te parler. 

Non Eul: Heu ... Hé ben.

Jun Yeong: Ton adresse No Eul! 

_Elle réfléchit une seconde et lui donne la première adresse qui lui passe par la tête._

Non Eul:  [19-11, Insa-dong, Jongno-gu](https://www.petitfute.com/v48393-seoul/c1169-s-amuser-sortir/c182-bar-cafe/642275-beautiful-tea-museum-%EC%95%84%EB%A6%84%EB%8B%A4%EC%9A%B4-%EC%B0%A8%EB%B0%95%EB%AC%BC%EA%B4%80.html) . 

_Jun Yeong raccroche et cherche l'adresse. No Eul se dépêche de s'habiller pour descendre au café qui se trouve à quelques pattés de maison de la sienne. Elle arrive la première et se commande un cappuccino caramel en attendant l'arrivé de son invité qui ne vas pas tarder à rentré._

Jun Yeong: No Eul!

No Eul: Jun Yeong! Tu es déjà là? Le trajet fait plus de 30 minutes depuis chez toi et ça ne fait même pas 10 minutes qu'on s'est parlé. 

Jun Yeong:  No Eul, je suis désolé. Pardon d'avoir été aussi con. Pardon de n'avoir rien dit en apprenant la nouvelle. Je suis vraiment désolé j'aurais du te dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas, que je serais là pour toi. Je suis là et je serai jusqu'à la fin si veux de moi .

No Eul: Imbécile. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'être là? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de subir ça? Je veux juste que tu gardes les bons souvenirs qu'on à ensemble. C'est la seule chose que je veux.

Jun Yeong: Et moi je veux t'accompagner. Je veux être là pour toi. Je veux te soutenir autant que possible. Dis oui s'il te plait. Laisse moi rattraper le temps perdu. 

No Eul: Je n'ai plus de temps. Mon temps est écoulé. J'aurai du être mort et enterré depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore là.

Jun Yeong: Comment ça plus de temps? Comment ça...? 

No Eul: Tout est dans ce que je vais te raconter alors écoute bien.

_Elle prend le temps de tout lui raconter sans oublier aucun détail. Lorsqu'elle finit de parler, il prend le temps d'avaler ce qu'il vient d'entendre puis d'un bond, il lui prend la main et lui dit._

Jun Yeong: Si tu n'as plus de temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là. Viens, allons profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

Il lui ordonne d'aller chercher des affaire pour un voyage, un voyage qui a pour seul but de profiter de ses derniers instants, un voyage auquel elle ne reviendra pas. Le choix des vêtements fut compliquer. Mais elle prend tout ce qu'elle à senti nécessaire et est descendu retrouver Jun Yeong qui attendait toujours au café. Des heures et des heures passa. Jun Yeong propose à No Eul de se reposer de temps en temps. Elle refuse et ne cache pas sa joie cette fois-ci. Après un long voyage, ils sont arrivés à une maison écartée dans les collines. Arrivé devant, No Eul est stupéfaite. C'est la maison de ses rêves, de leurs rêves, la maison qu'ils avaient imaginé ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents. Elle s'est mise à pleurer de joie alors que Jun Yeong déchargeait la voiture. Lorsqu'il revient et la voit pleurer, il comprend tout de suite pour quoi et l'enlace de manière à l'aider à avancer et pénétré à l'intérieur de la maison. Il prépare un bon dîner pendant qu'elle était assise sur le plan de travail à l'admirer, puis ils regardent un film enlacés l'un contre l'autre et No Eul se surprend à penser que ce serait le moment idéal pour mourir. Une longue nuit passa. En début d'après midi, lorsque Jun Yeong se lève pour aller faire les courses, No Eul se lève aussi et demande à l'accompagner. Ils profitent de chaque instant du voyage. Pendant les courses ils s'enlacent se sourient et le bonheur se lit à des kilomètre à la ronde. Sur le chemin du retour, toujours aussi proche et fusionnel, Les deux ne laisse passer aucun moment où ils peuvent s'embrasser. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient à l'entrée de la colline, un camion fou survient et envoie la voiture des kilomètre plus loin. 

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a vu quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient occupés à se lover et tout se passe tellement vite qu'ils se sont lever pour regardait devant eux, il était déjà trop tard. Nos deux amoureux meurent sur le coup, sans aucune douleur ni aucune peine.

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
